Kisses
by MewStrawberry
Summary: RXI. Ichigo a princess. Ryou a mermaid. Two different worlds. Kissing Ichigo gives Ryou legs. So thats good or bad?
1. The First

You probably hate me huh? IM SOO sorry I took this story. Why? 'Cuz Road Trip took most of the cute ideas I had in this story, so yea Im Sorry. Remember: I did, am, will, ALWAYS have my stories based on Ryou and Ichigo. If you dont like them and think they're the worst couple on EARTH or the universe, just skip down to the review button and do as it says. Good or bad, its a review.

So, what am I asking you to do? As always: read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I dont or ever will own Tokto Mew Mew because if I did, Masaya would NEVER exist...haha

**I. THE FIRST**

The suns peak was beginning to appear above the horizon when Ichigo arrived at her destination. The Mermaids Chair, she liked to call it, was a large rock located a short distance from the shore. The water frothed white around the base of the rock as she breathed in deeply the salty fresh air.

Sunrise was her meeting hour, when the tide is calm and peaceful. Ichigo picked up her dress and sat down at the edge with her feet touching the clear water below. The sound of the surf was no more than softr sighs. Drops of water sprinkled her face as she watched the sun slowly rising. The sky turned into a glorious conflagration of pink and yellow, painting the sea below.

Nothing can ruin a moment like this. Nothing and noone.

A gull screeched by in the distance. The morning star glowed in the northeast, bright and dazzling as it did at night. A faint halo encircled it. She looked down at her feet and saw her reflection. Chocolate brown eyes stared right back at her. They wandered to her head. A golden crown carved with flowers and leaves shimmered in the light around her head. Her short red hair moved with the wind when another wave crashed silently below her. A small fish appeared near her feet before it turned around in the direction of the ocean and swam away.

Then over her shoulders, she saw two clusters of yellow dust, shimmering and glittering like diamond dust sprinkled on her. It continued to shimmer until two identical shapes formed. There, over her shoulders, were a pair of yellow and black wings. She flexed her muscles and they shuddered slightly. Gold dust sprinkled off them. She smiled to herself and continued watching the sunrise.

A dolphin jumped out of the water, did a flip in the air before disappearing under the sea. The sky turned a soft purple. Taking another deep breath, Ichigo gathered up her dress and shook it. She was reaching for her shoes when her eyes caught the twinkle of something green in the water. Probably the scales of a fish? Nahhh. It was much to big to belong to a fish.

Beating her wings, she flew to the edge of the rock and bent down. At first, she didn´t see anything, only her reflection, but when another wave came in and cleared the white foam, a pair of blue eyes were staring back at her. Surprised, she lowered herself more until she was a few inches above water. Her wings fluttered in the reflection when she noticed that the pair of eyes belonged to a face.

A _guy _face with blonde hair.

At first she was curious on why he was underwater, but then she started panicking.

_"Is he drowning? Or is he already dead?"_

Turning her attention back on the guy, she noticed he was smiling at her. Whoa, scary. Why was he smiling at her? Before she had time to react, water splashed her from beneath.

"Nya!" she yelped in surprise when the water entered her eyes. Her first thought were her wings. She couldn't make out the amount of water that went on them, or if any at all. She was about to wipe her eyes when two gentle hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

At first, she wanted to pull away when she tasted the salty water in his lips--who wouldn't?--but as the kiss deepened, his lips became soft and gentle. For some sort of reason, she didn't want to pull away. Why? She didn't know, but what was going on there made her stomach tingle. Reality came back when she realized what she was doing. She was kissing him back! Somehow, she reacted like someone being startled in the middle of a heavy sleep.

Using both hands, she pushed him back with all her strength. Once both lips parted, she let out a gasp. Hearing a loud splash in front her, she finally managed to clear her sight. The sun was completely out of the horizon and the sky had turned a soft purple. She looked at the sun again. Yup. It was out of the horizon. Out of the horizon?! Did the kiss really lasted that long? It felt like less than a minute. No. Thirty seconds. No. Less.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she glared at the stranger below her. Did he just kiss her? Of course he did! She wasn't born yesterday to not know what a kiss was, but she still wanted to make sure that what just happened, happened. Yea okay. She was just kissed by a stranger. Problem solved?

Of course not! She wasn't going to pretend like nothing happened. Wait. She was kissed! Her first kiss wasted by a stranger. Now she was mad.

"What was that for?" she whined angrily at the stranger. Ok. Maybe not exactly the way she intended to show she was angry, but she was more mad at the fact her first kiss was just wasted. Wait. Not wasted. Stolen! Yea. Better stolen than wasted since it was on a complete stranger, which gave her more reason to be mad about.

He was shaking his hair when he stopped to look at her. A smirk formed on his face and he chuckled to himself.

"Well met my lady!"

Huh? Well, that was unexpected. Since when did kissing someone a stranger considered to be 'well met'? And what about the 'my lady'? Was that suppse to be a joke because if it was, it wasn't funny.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

He wasn't there, but what she saw made her stomach drop. Where the stranger was, appeared a green tail. It flicked the air and disappeared underwater.

_"A __mermaid." _Her eyes widen at the thought. _"A mermaid! Wow." _She just saw a mermaid! Not only that, she was kissed by...Wait. Hold on. She was just kissed! Not only by a mermaid, but a stranger! A jerk who was dared enought to steal her first kiss! So should she be angry that a fish stole her first kiss? Surprisingly, in a way, yea. A fish!! She shuddered at the thought

**-End, Part I.**

Sooo, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! Anyway, the kissing scene was probably confusing at first, but just wait until the later chapters. It will explain why kissed her and so forth...So leave me reviews and I'll continue on with the next chapter I have half finished. Love you lots!


	2. Surprise Surprise

Woop! Another chap! And thanks to you who reviewed! This chapter didn't take me so long to do. Ha. Well it did somehow and I figured out why. I focus to much on the details and it takes me more longer to finish so I'll try to shorten the details. This chapter is a bit longer than the other one.

**So PLEASE!! REVIEW AWAYYY!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

_**kikyou26:** Here's Chap 2. Hope you enjoy ^-^_

_**idk: **thanks for that correction! ^_^_

_**AkatsukiWings: **Yes he wouldn't exist, but after thinking about it, he's a very important character in my stories. He gets pushed aside and Ichigo stays with Ryou..yay lol_

_**Wingless fate: **thank you!_

_**dbzgtfan: **Yes RXI FOREVER!_

_**Dark and Lovely:** Im glad you're liking the story so far! ^_^_

**II. Surprise, surprise**

Ichigo shrieked through her teeth while she frantically wiped her mouth with her hands. No matter how much she wiped, scrubbed, spit, she couldn't get the salty taste out of her mouth. The fact wasn't because she was at the beach and the mist was spraying her face. Nope. It was really the contrary. The source of the bitter taste came from the one reason every girl would be in cloud nine dancing with rainbows and bunnies. Only, that's not how Ichigo was feeling now or even **dreaming **of being one of those girls. Just a while ago, she was enjoying the calm, peaceful morning until it dramatically changed when a fiery rage, in form of a pointy horned bull, was unleashed from the iron prison inside her.

Lucky for her she was alone, because she would rip to shreds whoever was in front of her. Of course, she would she feel sorry for the poor innocent soul she would oh-so violently let out all her anger until their face turned blue. But there's one person she would NOT forgive: the merman. Now he's the one person she wouldn't feel sorry, even if she was standing on his graveyard. Urgh. If only he was still in front of her, she would shove a horn of the 'anger' bull down his--

wait.

A better idea formed in her mind. She could go after him underwater, find him and when she did, she'll hang him by his tail and if he screams, she'll hang him higher. No pity. No mercy. Hoo-hoo-hoo. Better than turning his face blue or being on his deathbed. Torturing him seemed like a satisfying faster way to pay for what he did. And since he's half-fish, she wondered how long would he stand being out of water. Hmm..even better. Either way, she had to find him..and NOW. Grabbing the sides of her skirt, she looked down at her reflection between foams. She could easily see everything: her reflection, the clear beige sand, and the sunlight reflecting through the waves.

The sound of the surf sounded violent now. Not like before when they were peaceful and calm. They sounded more clear as they crashed into the rocks. Beating her wings, she flew over the surface of the water and slowly descended until her knees were underwater. The soft gushy sand squirmed in her toes. Then she stopped. Her wings. She would run the risk of having them torn off her back. Not only that, she wouldn't get anywhere. They would be a burden.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. Staring at the ocean, she suddenly saw the enormity of his world and the small chance on finding the merman. He could be anywhere. Flying back to the rock, she looked at the foam below her. Now what? She wanted to look for him and rip his head off, but she couldn't because of her wings and she would get lost. Chances on ever finding him: zero. So no need to waste her time. She had more important things to do other than to worry about someone who can't be found. Besides, she can easily pretend this ever happened.

"Yea Ichigo. This never ever happened. So forget about it," she said adding a "psh" in the end. "Besides, noone's going to know. Why should you worry Ichigo? He's gone. It happened. In the past." Taking a deep breath, she exhaled deeply and reached for her shoes, which were soaked. With a wave of her hand, the water on the shoes seperated in a clear glob and splashed on the rock. She always likde her power: to control water. It was in her blood. Just like her father, mother, and the royal family. Putting her feet in her now nonwet shoes, she looked back one last time at the ocean. A seagull cawed in the distance and the mist sprayed lightly on her face.

Beating her wings, her feet lifted off the ground and headed to the curve that lead to a gate. One could barely figure out there was a curve since there was trees and bushes covering it. Not a lot of people knew it, but she knew. She flew toward the bushes as they moved and swayed with the ocean wind. Behind a tree lay a path that was barely visible on the ground, due to trampled grass. Normally she walked the path, but this time, she decided to get there faster. Faster to get away. Faster to forget. Faster for believing this never happened. When she reached the gate she slowly opened the door, creaking and squeaking until it was fully opened.

The garden laid out before her. There were flower beds everywhere with benches and a small fountain in the middle. It gave off a strong aroma of flowers. She quickly flew to the bedroom building where she hoped Zakuro was already awake. Peeking through the window, she hoped Zakuro was on her chair painting. To her luck, she was at the corner with her back towards her. A huge relief came over Ichigo as she opened the door.

"Zakuro?" The strong scents of vanilla and spices ran through her nose.

"You're so easy with guys Ichigo," she stated coldy without moving. Ichigo sweatdropped. She had forgotten about Zakuro's telepathy powers.

"Ugh. It's not my fault. He popped out of nowhere and just kissed me," Ichigo said sitting on Zakuro's Queen sized bed.

"And??..." Zakuro replied in her cold voice. Ichigo just blinked not knowing what to say. Zakuro seemed too concentrated on her rose painting.

"And....well, he's the jerk for forcefully kissing me! How would you feel if a guy steals your first kiss and runs or swims away like nothing happened?" Ichigo pointed out. Usually she didn't like talking to Zakuro about her problems. She wasn't that much help all the time, but there was nothing escaping her powers.

"That depends on how of importance I make my first kiss," she answered taking a blob of bright blue and drawing it on the rose. Ichigo played with her fingers. She became quiet and the noise of Zakuro's brush was the only noise. "Now tell me something. What is dad going to think when he sees your crown is not on your head?" Zakuro asked cooly.

"My crown is on my head.." Ichigo said and to prove her point she touched her head only to find it's not there. "Oh no! My crown! Where is it at?" Ichigo looked under the bed and around the room.

"Think Ichigo. Where and when was the last time you saw it?" Zakuro said. Ichigo thought about this. The last time she saw it was in her reflection in the water. Oh no. "Oh no! It's probably halfway out into the ocean by now! I have to--" Before she could finished, Zakuro stopped and turned to Ichigo. She had the same crown as Ichigo's.

"I think you're about to get it back," Zakuro stated as she put her brushes down. Ichigo blinked her eyes twice.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Let's hurry before dad finds out," Zakuro said as she stood up quickly flew to the door.

"Wait! Zakuro! What do you mean? What's going on?" She flew behind Zakuro.

"You'll see." They flew past the garden and fountains until they reached the front gate. The fresh ocean breeze and the sound of the surf calmly filled the air. As she got close to the giant iron black gates, she saw a figure on the other side. As she got closer, she was beginning to recognize that face. Those eyes and that hair. Oh no.

She felt the anger filling up inside that she could almost feel herself just crashing into the gate, trying to get a piece of his hair. Wait. This was wrong. He's suppose to be in the water. Why in the world was he here and in legs? When they were a few feet away, she saw he was holding her crown as he gave that smirk that was making her just want to choke him until his eyes popped out.

"Well met my lady!" He called out. Ichigo snarled in response.

**-End. Part 2**

Yay I'm finally done with Chap 2. Looking back, I realized that it wasn't that much as I expected it to be. Could be by reducing the details. Ha.

Whoaaa...Ryou's there? How? When? (you know why) Can Ichigo get rid of him before her daddy comes and realizes she lost her crown?? Can she avoid getting in trouble? What about Ryou? What will he do after? What will happen to him? Find out in Chap .3!

=3


End file.
